


Threaded Love

by schrijverr



Series: Mechtober 2020 [6]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Jonny is a sews, Mechtober 2020, Soft Jonny d'Ville, but like details, let me have this, more emotionally inept but soft Jonny, they all love eahc other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Domestic Mechs & FabricThe crew says I love you to each other, but Jonny is struggling with saying it back, despite the fact that he really wants to, so instead he makes them clothes to show them how much he cares.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Everyone
Series: Mechtober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946104
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Threaded Love

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this owrk on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all! :D

Jonny had never been good at expressing emotions. Back on New Texas it had been dangerous and showing fear or pain would only encourage Carmilla to prod harder, look deeper and push him further.

No, it was safer to not express anything at all.

However, he did want to show his crew that he cared. They meant so much to him and he couldn’t imagine living without them. They might be a dysfunctional bunch, but he couldn’t deny the warmth in his chest whenever one of them told him they loved him.

He didn’t know how that had started, well, actually that was a lie. 

It had started with Marius, who smiled like second nature and didn’t care what vulnerability would get him. He’d once told Jonny: “I’m immortal, what are they going to do?”

But Jonny was still in awe of how he managed to cry when he was sad and smile as he easily told his friend how much they meant to him and how much he loved them all.

So it had started with Marius. He’d started throwing around ‘I love you’s’ without a care for the bullets it had earned him, or the tears, and soon the others had taken up the habit as well.

Everyone except Jonny.

Not that he hadn’t tried, he just couldn't. Every time his mouth started to form the words, his throat would close up and leave him wordless and frustrated as he tried to force it out, but nothing would happen.  
The bubble of warmth always burst when he couldn't return the sentiment that brought him such joy. The absence of those same words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Worst part was that everyone seemed to get it.

They would tell him it was okay, when he couldn't say more than “Too,” while Jonny just wanted to scream at them that it wasn’t.

They would smile when he’d geared himself up to say it when he left, only for an insult to come out that left his heart heavy and his mind filled with words of regret and fear that they would think he didn’t love them back.

He hated that he couldn't tell them that he had never felt so loved and worth something then when he was with them. They were his family and he couldn't even tell them ‘I love you.’

The tears in his eyes were of frustration as he sat on his floor desperate to find a way to fix it, to let them know just how much they meant to him.

Unconsciously he’d started plucking on a lose thread in his trousers and now there was a hole in it. He cursed and grabbed his kit, secretly glad to have at least a distraction of the emotional turmoil that whirled around in his head.

It wasn’t until he was done patching up the hole that it came to him. He’d once heard Marius ramble about different love languages (he’d been drunk and it was pretty endearing, but don’t tell him Jonny said that). Maybe Jonny could tell them by giving them things he’d made.

The moment they were planetside he went out in secret and robbed a fabric store from all its fabric, don’t ask how he managed to smuggle it on board without anyone noticing.

Then he set to work. He wanted each thing to be personal and well made, so he had to think carefully about everything.

After months of slaving away in secret at every single moment he had to spare it was all done.

For Brian he had carefully made a felt rose, each petal cut perfectly to size and painstakingly attached to form the flower, since the real ones the Pilot wore would die and make him sad when they did.

For Marius he’d made a red waistcoat with matching red buttons after he’d heard him complain about the buttons of his current one not matching his vibe and it throwing off his look.

For Ivy he had made a nice skirt from a subtle floral pattern, he hoped she would like it since she loved flowers, but wasn’t really a pattern person.

For the Toy Soldier he’d made a bow tie, which he knew would fit perfectly after he’d used a strangulation in a mini fight to measure its throat. It was always huffing about its current one not fitting right and that wouldn't do on a proper uniform. Jonny had even checked books on uniform etiquette to make sure he got it right.

For Ashes he’d made a grey dress shirt that he thought fitted their ash/fire aesthetic. They had a similar piece in white, but grey would also be nice with their outfits and Jonny thought it wouldn't hurt to have some variation.

For Raphaella he had made a blouse, which had big poofy sleeves similar the ones she liked, but they closed at the bottom and only reached the middle of her arm so they wouldn't be hanging in her science, something she had lost many of her sleeves to.

For Tim he’d made a cloth, but it was a pretty decorative cloth, which matched with the browns of his coat and waistcoat and Jonny had embroidered a pattern on it with golden thread. He’d pricked himself so many times and it had taken so long, but he thought it was definitely worth it.

And for Nastya he had made thick socks and fingerless gloves, since he knew the engineer got cold sometimes in the vents, but she needed her fingers to prod at the wires comfortably and socks because Jonny had gotten her ice toes shoved under him too many times.

Now he only had to give it to them and hope they would understand, which made Jonny more nervous than it had any right to.

The presents stayed in his closet for months until one night Jonny was the last on the couch and all had left with a ‘love you’ and a ‘goodnight.’ Jonny had tried to answer each one, but all he had told them was ‘goodnight’ and he was sick of it.

A nub of doubt had started to grow in the back of his mind that they would stop saying it, because they thought he didn’t love them as well. That fear had gripped him and soon he had found himself waking everyone up as he frantically got the stuff from his closet.

When he saw them all sleepily in the common area he felt a wave of guilt crash over him, but he was snapped out of it by Ashes, who asked: “What do you got there?”

He looked at the pile and nervously started: “It’s dumb, stupid really, but you know, you all say that you- And I try and I can’t and I don’t want it to stop and I do want to say it, but then I can’t and I try and it’s not enough and, like I said, I don’t want you to stop or think I don’t, so then I made this and I hope it’s enough, but it’s weird, so I can put them away. This was dumb, I shouldn’t have-”

“Jonny.” that was Marius, “Breathe.”

Huh, he wasn’t.

That was weird.

He should probably do that. 

Breathing was important.

When he was breathing like normal again, Marius said: “Whatever you want to do, it’s not stupid. We know you love us, we love you too. You didn’t need to do anything for us to prove that, we won’t stop, I promise.”

Jonny shuffled his feet and shrugged: “Maybe, just in case?” Marius didn’t like that answer, but he stayed quiet, “These are gifts.”, Jonny held up the pile as a peace offering, “It’s okay if you don’t like it.”

After he had handed them out, he waited anxiously for their reactions. It was quiet as they all admired the things they’d gotten, finally Marius asked: “You made these? For us?”

Twisting his hair around his fingers Jonny replied: “Yes, you once told me about different languages people use to show that they, you know, so I thought maybe you’d like something and you complained about the buttons, but it’s okay if you don’t like it.”

Before his rambling could really start up again, he found himself in a pair of arms. Without thinking he clutched back, relief washing over him that he wasn’t being rejected.

“Thank you so much, Jonny, that is super sweet of you.” Marius told him, “I love you.”

Jonny just held on to him tighter and nodded against his chest. 

Soon he found himself in the middle of a group hug as he was being showered in compliments that made his flush a bright red as his heart swelled with pride and joy. 

The late hour, however, quickly caught up to them, but they didn’t leave Jonny or each other alone, instead they got all sorts of soft materials and made a big soft nest in the middle of the common area and everyone carefully put their gifts aside.

That night Jonny fell asleep in the middle a of a big cuddle pile knowing he was surrounded by love and that the people he loved knew that he did. 

And if he would get a happy feeling in his chest every time he saw one of the other wear the thing he’d made, well then no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more soft emotional inept Jonny, honestly.
> 
> The pieces he made I have taken from Mech pictures, so they actually do have them and I thought it be fun to add a layer of Jonny love to them :D
> 
> Technically this could be read as poly mechs and while I love poly mechs, this was a shout out to casual I love yous between friends, because they’re the best and don’t get enough love as romantic love. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me feel as immortal as this space crew, so thank you so much for leaving any, know that I woudl willingly feed octokittens for you!


End file.
